


Warm Coat

by Patherfind



Series: Fl4k/Zer0 fluff! [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Other, Skags, Surprisingly small amount of weapons, ace characters, headcanons, nb characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patherfind/pseuds/Patherfind
Summary: Just... Like my favorite ship ever. Zer0 gets home late, as always. But, not as usual, they decide to tuck into bed with Fl4k. :) !





	Warm Coat

Zer0 entered the apartment. It was either very late, or very early, depending on how one viewed time. It was probably... 4 am.  
Zer0 could check the time, but they couldn’t be bothered. They knew the time. Such jobs always landed them home around the same hour.  
The light streaming through almost fully covered windows was dim, night light. It was mostly produced by some street lights and lamps, it made for an eerie sight. Though not as much as a gray and black bearing assassin standing in an empty hallway. 

Home was much better than where they were before. An abandoned factory, apparently someone surviving in that area had needed a good fright and a quick death. Zer0 had delivered. 

Though they knew the time, they still curiously checked the small living room/kitchen combo area for any signs of Fl4k... None, as expected. It still made them a bit.. Sad?... Though, there was a sweet scent coming from the kitchen...  
**::D**

They looked through a dimmed visor into the kitchen. Had Fl4k baked them something for when they got home?... They had! There, on the oven, a small tray of cookies. They were cold, but they would still taste good... Snickerdoodles, from the scent and their appearance through the darkness.

Though, they did not wish to eat right now, the thought was nice. Zer0 could take them later, for an at work snack, one of their breaks probably.  
Slowly and quietly, the assassin made their way back into the hallway. They gently nudged open the door to the bedroom and—. The sight was normal. A horned Skag was sleeping, half beneath the bed. Another was curled up in the corner of the room. Fl4k themself was practically taking up three fourths of the bed, limbs sprawled, laying face down, head turned to face a wall. They were that... A true disaster.  
Zer0 smiled slightly to that, though the exterior of their helmet showed no hint of it. 

They closed the door behind themself and examined the room once more with a glance... Ah, the difference. Fl4k was only sleeping in one coat, the rest thrown aside into a small pile by the bed. 

Zer0 slunk over to the pile, careful to not step on an slumbering creatures. Rats, skags, anything of the like.  
They picked up the coat on the bottom of the pile, nudging the rest away. It was Fl4k’s outer coat. A faded green color, patches sewn into it. It scented of fabric softener, cinnamon too. They had washed it recently, replacing the usual scent of pet food, oil, and blood. The piece of clothes had a nice weight to it, as if it were filled with sand.

Zer0 held the jacket close for a moment. Bits of metal prodded at them from the large inner and outer pockets. This was normal for a fellow vault hunter. Armed to the teeth with various guns, grenades, sword (in their case). Fl4k had... Maybe a pistol and some packs of ammo lining the pockets of this jacket. 

Zer0 looked to the owner of the jacket. Still asleep, chest rising and falling in a mockery of breathing. Zer0 gave a small hum and unfolded the coat, holding it straight and looking into it. On the inside, it was lined with white fluff, though matted, it still appeared welcoming and warm. The collar had three pins on it. A green one with a happy face, spiky mouth, drawn in black. A non-binary pin (which was very cool, and clever, in Zer0’s opinion), and one that had a small dagger on it. Zer0 had given them that one as a gift...

They had worn their sweater once before. It felt nice... They had liked the weight of it.

Zer0 gingerly sat on a section of the bed where Fl4k wasn’t, holding the jacket over their legs like a blanket.  
For a moment they just sat, looking to the faint specks of light sneaking in from outside. 

They pulled the jacket over their shoulders and put their arms through the sleeves.  
It wasn’t warm, but it quickly became so with their body warmth in it. The comfortable weight melted away a bit of stress that Zer0 had been neglecting.  
They gave a content sigh and moved closed to Fl4k, trying to find a comfortable way to lie. They, though not as tall as Fl4k, were considered tall and lanky. Fl4k was just.. Big. 

They practically nuzzled up to the beastmaster, only manipulating them slightly to fit their entire body onto the bed. 

Fl4k moved a bit, opening their eye groggily.  
“..Mmf.. Zer0?” They asked after a bit, looking over to Zer0.  
“Hello, Fl4k. I just/ came home from my mission and/ am very tired.” Zer0 admitted. They hadn’t... Maybe they hadn’t slept in a month? It had been a month... Tiredness weighed on their mind heavily, fogging and fuzzing everything over in a sleepy way... Whatever the reason, they felt cuddly. And oh so exhausted...

Fl4k hadn’t failed to notice the second layer Zer0 was wearing. They gave a hum and readjusted themself to make Zer0 more comfortable.  
“I like your sweater.” Fl4k said, breaking the light silence.

**< 3**

Fl4k smiled slightly to the emote and closed their eye again, quickly sinking back into their previous slumber.

Zer0 fell asleep, also content. They were clinging to Fl4k’s arm pretty tightly, but that was a future Zer0 and Fl4k problem. Particularly, when they both woke up and had to go to their separate places of work...


End file.
